


A Handful of Blueberries

by Suonjar



Series: ... and suddenly I see you [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Trip, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Otabek Altin, Omega Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Viktor doesn’t feel well in the beginning of a family trip, so Sasha and Nikita decide to cheer him up by picking him blueberries. Expect they don’t tell about it their parents.





	A Handful of Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> My brain burned out by the time I've finished editing this.  
>  ~~Lets hope it's not too Hunglish.~~

„Papa, you have a _katsudon belly_ ,” Sasha giggles as she wriggles on the seat while Viktor gently dries her soft black hair with a towel. Viktor’s movements stop a little at the remark. He wouldn’t have thought that their daughter will be the first one noticing the change. 

And he hasn’t even noticed himself yet. The tiny bump isn’t that noticeable though, and Sasha could see it only because Viktor doesn’t have a shirt on as in the apartment is warm, and everything irritates his skin on his chest lately. But as he looks down now, there is indeed a _katsudon belly_ as they call it on Yuuri, and Viktor resists the urge to smooth his hand on it. Soon he won’t look like he ate way too much; he will be bigger and bigger. 

He is nearly at the end of the first trimester, and everything is alright with his third pregnancy so far. 

He had been told that he is way too old to get pregnant again. That he should be thankful that he was able to carry two healthy children over thirty, and that they shouldn’t tempt the fate with a pregnancy again, but after holding their friends twins, both of them wanted a third child. It was almost like Viktor has forgotten how it was like to hold a small baby in his arms, and Yuri even barked at them that they don’t need that much babysitting like Viktor and Yuuri offered. 

So after some examinations, and stressing if Viktor is still enough healthy for this, they tried the next heat, not really hoping that they will conceive the first try. Soon after, Viktor had morning sickness, worse than with Sasha or Nikita, and they got a positive pregnancy test. It was funny to come up with an explanation to the kids why were they both crying after coming out of the bathroom. 

They decided to tell their children about it after Viktor has made into the second trimester safely, and when he starts to show so much that it will be impossible to hide with clothes. 

Only a few days to wait, Viktor reminds himself so that he doesn’t blurt out that Sasha will be a big sister again. And anyway, Nikita would be so offended if they would tell it her first because they are now in a very competitive age, and they can fight practically about anything, no matter what their parents tell them. Now they know that Sasha takes after Viktor with her charming and a bit manipulative nature, and Nikita is as stubborn as Yuuri. Sadly, neither of them have their alpha father’s calmness. 

“Papa?” Sasha calls him back in the present, looking up to him with widened eyes. “I didn’t tell you that you’re fat!” 

“Thank you, that’s very kind of you, Sashenka,” Viktor says with a slightly mocking tone, placing the towel to the washing machine as he grabs the brush from the sink. But he isn’t prepared that Sasha reaches her little hands to his stomach, slightly pushing it, and Viktor draws back on instinct. “No-no, no pushing, you know that it doesn’t go away like that.”

“Sorry,” Sasha whispers, soothing her warm palm on her father’s skin. Viktor embraces her, and she rests her head on his chest. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, but you need to promise me that you won’t push at anybody’s katsudon belly.”

After talking this, Viktor returns to his original task: drying and brushing Sasha’s silky black hair. It’s a nice ritual of them even if she is old enough to wash and dry her hair alone, but Viktor doesn’t mind doing it for her. On the other hand, Nikita likes to do most of the things on his own – again something he got from his alpha father. 

Viktor likes to wonder how their third one will turn out. 

He braids Sasha’s hair in a tight braid so that the threads won’t tangle in the night and they’ll become slightly wavy until the next morning. As soon as he has finished it, Sasha jumps off the chair, giving a peck on Viktor’s check when he leans down to her then she runs off to the living room where Yuuri and Nikita are occupied with picking up the scattered toys on the ground after Nikita couldn’t decide with which one he wanted to play. It is a long process because now Nikita wants to take back to his bed every single one he picks up even if they are hard or a bit sharp. Yuuri tries to reason him that he won’t have enough space in the bed with all of his stuffed toys. 

Sasha runs to them, shouting, “Look, tousan, papa has a katsudon belly too!” while pointing to Viktor who just stands awkwardly at the door step while his family stares at him. Yuuri raises his brow, but Viktor only shakes his head to sign that they talk about it after they have put Sasha and Nikita to bed. 

 

*

 

Lake Ladoga is not that far away from Saint Petersburg, but for a child, the car drive probably seems like an eternity. 

Viktor considered sitting between Sasha and Nikita for the ride, but it is way too cramped for him on the middle seat with his long legs. And fortunately, they decided to play cards – even if that means that after the drive they need to crawl under the seats to find the lost cards. At least, they don’t ask every two minutes – only in every ten minutes – if they have already arrived whenever the car slows down. But it means too that Sasha accuses her brother cheating in the game whenever she loses. 

Viktor tilts his head back to the headrest as an ache begins to throb above his eyes. This is supposed to be a family trip, but he feels like shit and can’t even take the usual medicine for it. He hopes that eventually he’ll feel better and that he can go with the others to the beach for bath. Yuuri will probably just sit on the coast as the water is usually way too cold for him.

Yuuri pats his leg right above his knee, and the wedding ring glimmers reassuringly on his finger as he squeezes the muscle there. Viktor can’t decide if he wants him to touch him right now or not, so he puts his hand on his husband’s. Yuuri’s gaze falls on him for a moment then he pulls back his hand as he needs to turn the wheel in a curve. 

“How are you feeling, Vitya?” he asks quietly. Hopefully, the children are occupied enough not to hear the question. 

“I have a headache.”

“Again?” 

“I lay down to rest when we’ve arrived,” Viktor says, closing his eyes and concentrating on making the headache go away only with his will. 

He hates making Yuuri worry. 

Yuuri turns down the radio and makes sure to take the curves of the road extra carefully. 

By the time they arrive, the headache gets worse, and Sasha and Nikita sense his condition because they argue less about whether Nikita cheats in the game or not. And Viktor knows, that Sasha does that too after all he often plays with them. They probably got it from Yurio, he and Mila are the ones teaching them stuffs like this. 

“Okay, everyone grab their things,” Yuuri says as they get out of the car then he grabs Viktor’s arm. “No, you not, go ahead and open the door of the bungalow.”

Viktor doesn’t pout at this like he usually does because his throbbing head makes him feel really weak and he just wants to lay down. 

This place belongs their ice rink, and they sometimes hold training camps here. This time, only retired figure skaters, ice dancers and their families will come to relax here, and for the first time since the twins were born, Yuri, Otabek and the girls too. 

Viktor doesn’t bother with unpacking their things, flopping on the bed as soon as all their things are in the room. 

“When do we go to the lake?” Nikita pouts, jumping on the bed next to Viktor. The mattress springs under his movements lightly, and Viktor’s head throbs with it. It is a struggle to open his eyes and smile at his son. 

“Later, after a nap, Niki-chan.”

“Boring,” he comments then yelps when Viktor catches him, pulling him into a tight hug to nuzzle and scent him. It helps to calm his parenting instincts which are even stronger now that he is pregnant. “Let me go, I don’t want to sleep!”

“Can we go alone to the beach?” Sasha asks, climbing next to them. “I can look after Niki-chan!” 

“I don’t need to be looked after!” Nikita protests as Viktor finally lets him go, hugging now Sasha. She tries to give him her best puppy eyes to convince him, but Viktor doesn’t give in. 

“You can nap with us, or wait until Yurio and Beka arrive,” Viktor suggests, but the children only groan. 

“Your papa is not feeling well, let him rest,” Yuuri says when he comes back from looking around. Apparently, they were the first to arrive. “I texted Yurio, they’ll be here in half an hour. You can help them carry their things and maybe then they go with you to the beach.”

“Why don’t you come with us though?” 

“I’m tired too. But we can play something until they arrive if you promise not to argue and let papa nap.”

Sasha and Nikita agree to play nicely, and Viktor feels them climbing down from the bed. They settle to the table in the corner and talk in hushed tones so that they don’t bother Viktor. Even with the voices around him, he dozes off quickly and wakes up only when Yuuri lays down next to him, touching his shoulder. 

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, a bit,” he says. The headache has withdrawn, but he feels still disorientated. 

“Drink,” Yuuri hands him a bottle of still mineral water, and stares at him until Viktor takes a few gulps from it. He realises now how thirsty he was. 

“Thanks. Where are the children?”

“Yurio said, they look after them for a few hours so we can rest.”

Viktor sighs relieved. “I don’t know how they can manage that with their twins. They are like little copies of Yurio.”

“Well, they are a bit younger than us.”

“And now you just called me old too.”

“You’re not old, silly,” Yuuri says, kissing his temple. “Your hair looks thicker than a few month ago.”

“Really?” Viktor looks suspicious, but extends his arms to him, offering a hug. “I hope you don’t say this just because you want to take a nap with me.”

Yuuri laughs and accepts the hug gladly now that they have a bit free time, snuggling close to his mate. Viktor buries his face in his neck, searching for his scent gland, and Yuuri scents him without asking. Usually, that helps with symptoms like headache or nausea, but with Sasha and Nikita around them, they can’t do it as often as they want to. It was awkward enough to explain that one time what they were doing when Nikita walked in their bedroom in the middle of night after having a nightmare. Since then they are more careful whenever they have sex or scent each other. 

But now, Viktor is happy to have a bit intimacy, practically bathing in alpha pheromones. Yuuri is off from suppressants again, for good now. Viktor throws his left leg over Yuuri’s calves, trying to make himself seem smaller, and Yuuri understands his need to feel protected as he wraps his arms around him, resting his chin over Viktor’s head and pulling a blanket over them. 

 

*

 

Tousan has said they need to wait then can go with their uncles to the beach, but they are just as slow as their parents. Even if Yuri doesn’t want to be called uncle because he says it makes him feel as old as their papa. But papa is definitely not old, he is strong and beautiful, and in Sasha’s opinion, he shouldn’t worry that much about his hair. 

Sasha just doesn’t get the point of being at a lake when they don’t go immediately to bathe. 

Yuri said they will be done in any minute, but that was half an hour ago. She and Nikita helped to carry a few smaller bags then Otabek wanted to put their things in the closet so the room feels more organised, and there they are. Yuri hates to pack so he is keeping an eye on them (although Sasha doesn’t get it why, they are completely fine) while aggressively texting on his phone. She tried to pray it out of his hands after she got bored of chasing around the twins, but she didn’t have any chance. So now she just sits on a stone, with her chin rested on her right palm, drawing figures in the sand with a stick– mostly skaters. 

She is sure this is the most boring day she has ever had. 

Lately, tousan and papa have behaved quite strange. For example, papa doesn’t give her piggyback rides, telling her that he can’t lift her anymore. Which is ridiculous because she saw him lifting tousan a few month back, and he must be a lot heavier than she is. And papa has been sick a lot lately, saying that he is alright and doesn’t need to see the doctor every time he throws up. If Sasha or Nikita would be doing that, they would be brought immediately there. 

Suddenly, she hears familiar footsteps approaching, and when she looks up, Mila smiles at her. Sasha jumps up immediately, launching herself at the woman. Mila laughs and catches her without a problem, kissing her cheek. 

Mila has no problems lifting her, and she is a lot smaller than papa. Next time when he complains she is too heavy, she’ll tell him this. 

“You’ve grown so much since the last time I saw you, Sashenka!”

“Of course, you said I need to!”

Sasha enjoys Mila’s full attention while she can have it without Nikita’s or the twins’ interruption. Mila smells as good as always, she’s got pretty make up and pretty yellow summer dress, and Sasha can’t wait to get in the water and to ask her to throw her in it. 

“Will you give me a piggyback ride?” 

“If you ask so nicely, of course,” Mila answers and Sasha doesn’t even need to give her puppy eyes. Mila lets her go and sits on her heals so Sasha can climb on her back easily. She walks like that to Yuri and of course the other children notices them immediately. Sasha sticks out her tongue at her brother because today counts as a win: she was the first one to get Mila’s attention. 

“Where are Viktor and Yuuri?” Mila asks while accepting the hugs from the other children. 

“They are tired so they laid down for a while.”

“They’re doing boring grownup stuff!” Nikita explains while tugging at Mila’s dress. “Will you let us go with you to the beach?”

“After asking your parents, yes.”

Sasha groans at the same time with Nikita. All grownups are boring today. She knows that there is no point to wake up tousan to ask for permission because he would be grumpy as he loves to nap for some reasons. 

Eventually, Sasha gets down from Mila’s back because she talks so much with Yuri and it gets boring riding her back without moving around. The end of the conversation comes when Aydana, the younger twin trips over something, making her clothes dirty all over and starts to cry. Her sister cries in sympathy, and Yuri collects them to change Aydana’s clothes and calm them down. 

“Don’t move from here,” he says before vanishing in the room. “I’ll be right back.”

“Sasha!” Nikita calls her from a nearby tree. “Sasha, do you think this is editable?”

As she goes to her brother, she sees that he has a lot of little blue and red berries on his palms which he holds out for her to see. 

“They are blueberries and wild strawberries. Papa makes cakes with them. Of course they are.”

To demonstrate, she steals one from Nikita’s palm and he pulls his hands back to his chest so she can’t have more. “We could pick some for papa! So he feels better.”

Sasha’s eyes widen and she bursts out in a bright smile. This will surely cheer up papa and make him feel better! 

“That’s actually a good idea, he loves blueberries!” 

She looks around for something they could use as a holder; every time they went berry picking with tousan and papa, they had multiple buckets, but she doesn’t see anything like that nearby. Nikita takes of his baseball cap and pours in it that few little blueberries he has already picked and stuffs the wild strawberries in his mouth. 

Unfortunately, as they look around the bungalow, there aren’t that much berries. They were already probably picked by some people, and Sasha’s gaze falls to the forest nearby. She remembers seeing there a lot of berries last time they were here, and Nikita has probably the same thought as she. 

“We are going back to papa and tousan!” she calls in the room. Their bungalow is just a few minutes away, it’s a plausible lie. Sasha hears Yuri grumbling back something, but she doesn’t wait for him to show up and ruin her plans. She grabs Nikita’s hand, leading him in the completely other way, to the birch trees. 

“They’ll be so mad…” Nikita bites his lips. 

“Not if we get back before they notice we’re missing.”

 

*

 

Yuuri wakes up before Viktor – this happens often these days. Viktor seems to be a lot more tired during this pregnancy. Yuuri makes sure that the curtains are still dimming the room, and he leaves a note for Viktor if he would wake up before he get back that he went to pick up the kids from Yuri and Otabek to finally go to the lake. 

He meets Yuri as soon as he steps out of the bungalow, and the next hours spiral into a living nightmare. 

“Beka asks if you are coming to the beach with us because we’re ready to go.”

“Okay, I need to grab our things then we can go.”

“Haven’t you already…?”

“I just woke up, Viktor’s still sleeping.” Yuuri rubs his neck. “I assume Sasha and Nikita are still with Otabek. They can stay there while I pack if it’s not a problem but…”

“Wait,” Yuri pales noticeably. “They didn’t get back?”

“Back? No?”

“Sasha said they go back to you,” Yuri says. “I thought it was such a short way, they can go alone and Beka needed help…”

“When was that?” Yuuri interrupts him.

“It can’t be more than half an hour.”

Yuri can see as Yuuri’s hand turns into a tight grip over his scent gland while his nails dig into his skin. He can practically smell his nervousness. 

“Maybe they went after Mila,” Yuri says, searching for his phone in his pocket, but Yuuri is already calling her.

“Hi? Mila, have you seen Sasha and Nikita? Are they with you?”

The answer is not what they hope for. Mila is still in her room, but she remembers that the kids asked her if they could go to the beach with her so that should be the first place to search for them. 

“They couldn’t have gotten too far…” Yuuri mutters but from his nervous tone it’s obvious that he doesn’t believe what he’s saying. After all these years Yuri knows how the Japanese skater’s mind works. He always assumes the worst scenario, and if Yuri is honest with himself, he would be the same if Aydana and Sofiya would vanish like that. 

Yuri is actually surprised that Yuuri hasn’t yelled at him yet. 

He follows Yuuri as he storms in the direction of the beach, calling out the names of his children’s, but no-one answers it. Mila runs a bit behind of them, and Yuuri stops suddenly, making Yuri almost tripping over him. Yuuri grabs his arm, looking a bit disoriented and utterly anxious. 

“We need to find them before Viktor finds this out. Please.”

Yuri gulps and nods. Bonded and having the twins, he understands Yuuri’s feelings that he wants to protect his mate from this worry. 

“I’ll get Beka and the girls on it. We’ll meet on the beach.”

 

*

 

Viktor’s surprised when he wakes up actually rested. Of course they packed everything in last minute so he couldn’t really sleep in the night, but now he feels like he got back those missed hours. 

Yuuri’s note says that everybody went to the beach, but it’s strange because the bath stuffs are all there. Maybe Yuuri decided that they only take a walk because he finds the water way too cold. That wouldn’t be so surprising. Surprising is that the kids went along with this after all the nagging. 

Viktor changes his clothes, putting on his swimming trunks and a robe over it, and he puts Sasha’s and Nikita’s bathing stuff in a bag. Well, he promised them to go to swim and it’s not even that chilly like Yuuri said in the morning. 

Stepping out, he immediately sees Otabek sitting in the sandpit with the twins, and wonders why they are still here. Maybe Otabek had the same opinion as Yuuri and he didn’t let their daughters in the water. 

“Privet,” he says, smiling at them. Sofiya squeaks immediately ‘Vitya!’ which was easier for her to learn and she extends her chubby little hands towards him. Aydana chooses this moment to destroy the sandcastle that their omega father helped them to build. 

“Hi, Viktor.”

“You didn’t went with the others to the beach.”

Otabek’s usually pretty emotionless face pales a bit. “About that…”

Suddenly, there is Yuuri running towards them; he seems distempered, sweat running down on his face and neck, and his expression falls even more when his gaze meets Viktor’s. 

“Vitya, I thought you were sleeping,” he says, but his tone is off, lips trembling. 

“What happened?”

“Nothing you should worry about.”

Viktor know immediately that he’s lying. That’s probably the most un-Yuuri-like sentence which ever left his husband’s lips, and it makes him anxious. 

_Where the hell are the others?_

“Yuuri, please.”

“We have everything under control.”

“Where are Sasha and Nikita?”

Yuuri opens his mouth then closes it and Viktor’s heart drops, a cold feeling spreading in his body. This can’t be happening. Stepping to him, he grabs his upper arm, squeezing it almost painfully which makes Yuuri wince. 

“Just tell me before I assume the worst,” he begs practically, tears swelling in his eyes. Yuuri gulps then straightens his back, looking in Viktor’s eyes. 

“They… they got lost. Probably. We’re searching for them but…”

“What?! Why didn’t you wake me up?” Viktor says, feeling betrayed. 

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

“I’m going to look for them too.”

“No, there is no need for that,” Yuuri says firmly, reaching up to Viktor’s scent gland to try to rub his wrist there to comfort him – not that an upset alpha’s pheromones would work like that – but Viktor hits his hand away. He doesn’t care about comfort now, he wants his children back.

“What am I supposed to do then, sit and wait here like a good omega?!” He knows that his hormonal state makes him say things he usually wouldn’t, but he can’t help but snapping at his husband because he hates when Yuuri tries to hold back things from him just to protect him. 

“Wait here in case they come back.”

“ _Otabek_ can stay.”

“I’d rather not have you running around in the forest when you’re constantly sick.”

Even if Viktor hates it, he has to admit that Yuuri has a point. He has been warned to be more careful and avoid stress as much as possible – Nikita was born premature because Viktor stressed over Yuuri’s competitions. 

“I’ll call the dachas around us. Maybe they have seen them,” Viktor says with slightly shaking voice and Yuuri nods. They have done it already, but it can’t hurt if they ask again. 

After making more than five unsuccessful phone calls, Viktor collapses in the sandpit, finally letting go of all of his tears. Otabek sits down next to him, and thankfully he doesn’t say clichés like they’ll be alright because he can’t promise such a thing. He just rubs his back and gives him tissues. 

Viktor doesn’t know what time is it when he finally calms down somewhat to see from his tears. Time is ticking slowly, and Viktor is envious of the twins who don’t understand what happened. 

He needs to think positively – Sasha and Nikita will show up eventually, completely unharmed. They have been in this neighbourhood before and in the forest too. Sasha can even swim.

And if Yuuri gets back without any success, they’ll call the police. 

Otabek is who snaps him out of his thought with an unexpected question.

“You’re pregnant, right?”

“What? How do you know?”

“Sorry, I know it was a very personal question… but I couldn’t help noticing you being sick for weeks and I’ve only seen Yuuri that alpha-like before when you were pregnant…”

“We wanted to keep it in secret,” Viktor sniffs, pulling his robe tighter around his waist on instinct. “In case of… you know if something happens.” He hears his voice growing thinner, and he can’t recall the last time when he felt this vulnerable. Like he can’t do anything just sit here and wait for things to happen, that he drifts with the tide. He has never been like that. Never so passive. 

“What do you want them to be?” Otabek asks. First, the question seems to be out of blue then Viktor understands what the other omega is trying to do: keeping him busy, taking his mind off that Sasha and Nikita are missing. 

“I… don’t know,” he says, thinking about the small-small baby in his belly, already three month old. His hand stirs to his stomach. _Katsudon belly_ , Sasha said just a few days ago, soon to be much bigger. “I think I would be relieved to have an alpha child. I don’t know what we’ll do when Sasha and Nikita get their heats. Their cycles will synchronise most likely.”

“But Sasha could be a beta too.”

“Technically yes, but she was tested so we could be prepared. And there was a lot of omegas on my side of the family.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Well, maybe it would have been easier to have them a bit more time between them… but this way, they always have known each other.” Thinking about this makes Viktor’s shoulder shake again. 

Before he could sink back into worrying furthermore, he sees something unexpected happening at the edge of the forest. Sasha and Nikita step out of the woods, and Viktor jumps up, running towards them with a low and ugly sobbing erupting from his chest. He crushes them to his body, sinking on his knees before they could say any word. 

Sasha is the first to snap out of it as she tries to draw back from the tight embrace. 

“Papa, you’re crushing the berries!”

“Berries…? Where have you been?!”

There is a bit blue stain on her light coloured shirt, and as soon as Viktor lets her go, she holds out it proudly in front of herself. She has used her clothes to hold the blueberries. Actually, there are berries all around them; apparently Nikita collected them in his cap and Viktor knocked it out of his hand. 

“It’s for you,” Sasha says. “You felt sick today, so we thought it would cheer you up if we gave you something.”

This is the point where Viktor completely loses it as his whole body shakes with crying from relief. He is practically still sitting on the ground so his children gather around him, burying their little hands in his hair and patting his shoulder. Nikita even purrs a bit. 

“Sorry, papa. 

“We won’t do it ever again!”

“I hope so.”

There is Yuuri’s shadow towering over them; he is panting and practically swimming in sweat. Otabek must have texted him to come back or he was on his way back to them. His voice is dangerously low which is never a good sign. Now that Yuuri sees their children back in safety, he is not worried anymore; he is furious at them. 

“What did you think to run away like that?! Do you know what could have happened to you? Nikita, you can’t even swim properly!”

Sasha stares at the ground and Nikita doesn’t dare to look at their alpha father either as he squeezes Viktor’s shoulder with trembling arms. 

But Viktor doesn’t want to fight after all this stress, at least not now. 

“Yuuri, please. They didn’t mean it bad. We can scold them later.”

Yuuri’s face is still stiff as he nods, accepting his husband’s request. “Don’t you think you can get away with this,” he says before joining the group hug. This time Sasha doesn’t complain that she’s crushed. Nikita starts to cry with Viktor, his purring completely gone. 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asks, petting his son’s head. “Did somebody get hurt? What is that blue stain on your shirt?”

They have a few mosquito-bites on their ankles from running around in the forest, but apart from this they are fortunately unharmed. When they get up, Viktor is still sobbing a bit. This time, he lets Yuuri rub his wrist to his scent gland to calm him with his pheromones. 

He feels really tired. 

Again. 

 

*

 

Viktor makes fruit salad from the blueberries and the other fruits they brought from home while listening to Yuuri as he scolds their offspring. 

“It was a nice gesture that you wanted to give something to papa to cheer him up, but that doesn’t work that way. You lied to Otabek and Yuri and made us worry when you vanished. I hope it’s clear that you need to apologise them tomorrow too.” 

Yuuri’s tone is serious but not angry anymore like in the afternoon. He sounds rather disappointed and sad. Usually, his anger is gone quickly, and Viktor’s glad he could convince him to talk about this when everybody has calmed down. 

At least, Sasha and Nikita look ashamed of themselves. 

“If you want to do something as a surprise next time that involves something you don’t have, please ask an adult for help. We worried ourselves sick when nobody knew where you went.”

While Yuuri continues, Viktor chops the apples and the pears, puts them in a glass bowl and pours fruit juice on it. Somehow, Yuuri has always been the stricter parent between the two of them so Viktor trusts Yuuri with this kind of things. 

They decided it’s for the best now to tell Sasha and Nikita that they’re about to become a big(ger) sister and a big brother. It’s different than the last time, Sasha wasn’t even one year old when Viktor got pregnant again. She doesn’t even remember that much probably what it was like when she didn’t have Nikita on her side. 

With his thoughts far away, Viktor almost cuts his index finger, the cold metal scratching his skin. He hisses and snatches his hand to his mouth – loud enough for his family to look at him questioningly. 

“Vitya, leave it.” Yuuri reaches out his hand towards him, and Viktor takes it, sitting down next to him. 

They should share the news together. 

He doesn’t even notice when he puts his hand on his stomach, and Sasha stirs uncomfortably. 

“Does your belly hurt?” she asks, biting her bottom lip. Viktor smiles at her. 

“No, zvedza moya, fortunately not. That wouldn’t mean anything good.”

“I hate it too when my belly hurts,” Nikita adds. “It’s good if yours doesn’t hurt.”

Viktor has to smile even more, and Yuuri rubs his back while his tender gaze is fixated on their children. 

“Do you remember when Otabek was really big and then he had the twins?” Yuuri asks softly.

“But papa isn’t even that big!”

“Is that why you have a katsudon belly?”

Yuuri laughs and his grip tightens on Viktor’s hips. “This is what you told her?”

“She came up with that on her own,” he shrugs then pulls up his shirt, straightening his spine so that his stomach becomes more noticeable. “Your sister or brother is still really tiny. Like… like a handful of blueberries,” he can’t repress giggling. That’s probably not the best metaphor, but he can’t recall the exact size of the baby right now. “Your sibling has to grow a lot before we can meet them.”

“I want a brother!”

“Silly, that doesn’t go like that.”

“Nobody is silly, but you’re right, lapochka, it doesn’t go like that. Right now, we don’t know the gender either, but it doesn’t matter at all.”

“I hope it’s a girl,” Sasha says, leaning forward and eyeing her father’s stomach curiously. “Can I touch it?”

“Go ahead,” Viktor leans back on his hands, bulging out his belly proudly and there are warm hands on him soon, tracing the light curves of his torso. Soon, Nikita follows her example. Their touches are gentle and curious as if they wanted to feel the body of their sibling, and it’s not uncomfortable at all like when strangers were groping him, often without asking first. Yuuri tilts his head on his shoulder and Viktor chuckles. He is sure that if his stomach was bigger, he would have his hands on it too. But for now, Yuuri is satisfied with his hand occasionally slipping on his butt or calves. 

“When does _she_ come out?” Sasha asks, stressing the gender she wants the baby to have. Viktor wonders what they should call the baby until they know the gender so that she doesn’t begin to fight over it with Nikita. 

“In six months.”

“That’s so far,” Sasha whines, drawing back her hands a bit disappointed. “Will she have hair? I want to braid it.”

“Probably, but it won’t be that long that you can braid it. You’ll have to wait with that for a while.”

“ _How_ does _he_ come out?” Nikita asks suddenly. 

Viktor feels Yuuri’s body stiffening. 

That’s a question they aren’t prepared at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I can totally see that Viktor and Yuuri go with their children to pick berries and mushrooms. :3 
> 
> Let me know what you think here or on tumblr: [suonjar](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
